


found my happy

by polaroidexit



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: (They Often Go On Chill Shopping Dates UWU), Alternate Universe, Blushing, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, M/M, One Shot, Public Display of Affection, Shy Wu Yi Fan | Kris, This Is So Plotless?? I'm Sorry, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: Zitao practically explodes when Yifan initiates things — even though it's a tiny gesture but Zitao knows how important it means for his boyfriend — for the first time.





	found my happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

"Oh, I like this one. What do you think about this one?" Zitao prompts idly as he gestures to the pair of white shoes before him and turns his gaze around to find Yifan staring back at him intently. Yifan blinks back several times and then gives a jerky nod silently. Zitao can tell something's off immediately; in fact, he's noticed that his boyfriend has been quieter than usual today.

"What's wrong?" He asks, turning his body as to express his full attention. Yifan's eyes flicker away for a split second before they're locked with his own once again. The older licks his lips as a nervous habit Zitao recognizes and Zitao can't help but feel anxious about what could possibly be bothering the other.

Yifan twists his lips before he lets out a breath. He then holds his palm and Zitao tilts his head in bemusement at the sudden action. Is he asking for something? Zitao's about to reach into his pockets to check if he forgot to give back something to Yifan when the other says his name in a really meek voice.

Zitao snaps his head instantly at that and he's met with the sight of Yifan looking a bit flustered with his cheeks turning pinker by each second. "Hold—" Yifan breaks off as he looks away in obvious embarrassment and Zitao's finally realized what the whole situation is about. He can't help but grin stupidly back in return.

"Hold?" He teases.

"Hold hands," Yifan finishes and Zitao feels like his face is about to split apart from his own wide smile.

"Of course," He answers and grasps the warm hand of his boyfriend. Zitao looks up to take in all the redness spreading across Yifan's sharp cheeks, ears and down the neck. "Yifan," He says gently and he still can't believe he gets to call the older without any formality because they're  _boyfriends_. Okay, the relationship isn't  _exactly new_ but it wouldn't harm anybody to fanboy over your own partner.

"M-Mm," Yifan hums back, stuttering slightly and clears his throat right afterwards.

"Thanks, I know this isn't easy," Zitao continues on and Yifan still has that blushing smile if you get what he means. That adorable smile where it seems like he's feeling embarrassed but trying his best not to show it by pushing through with bravery.

"Mm," Yifan hums back once again and grips his hand tighter.

"Now," Zitao turns back to the shelves of the store. "What do you think about that pair?" He points at another pair of sneakers with his free hand, hoping to distract Yifan enough to take the tension out of his stiff shoulders. It works, the older's shoulders dropping slowly as he replies, "It's nice."

Zitao smiles. "Yeah, it's nice."

It does feel nice.


End file.
